The present invention relates generally to digital video processing techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a technique including a method for capturing audio and video information from a first source and displaying such video and audio information at a second source, where the format of the first source and the format of the second source are different from each other. Merely by way of example, the present invention can be applied to a wireless communication environment. It would be recognized, however, that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. For example, the invention can be applied to devices such as personal computers, personal digital assistants, cellular phones, lap top computers, note book computers, work stations, television sets, web appliances, all other devices which can communicate over a network and which are capable of outputting audio and/or video.
Long distance wireless communication has evolved over many years of human development. At one time, people communicated to each other over extended geographical locations by primitive wireless methods. Yelling or shouting often provided the only way to communicate from one person to another person in a wireless manner. Face to face yelling or shouting was often very effective. Such yelling, however, was often limited to the strength of the yelling person's voice, which could generally not carry greater than 300 feet or so. Additionally, environmental factors such as rain, wind, or snow limited the length of distance that could be communicated over effectively. Although effective for close distances, long distance wireless communication over larger geographical spans would often be ineffective.
Other ways of communicating using a wireless medium followed. For example, drumbeats replaced, in part, yelling or shouting. Certain tribal people communicated over great geographic distances to inform others of “danger” or the like used drumbeat signals. These signals were effective for some applications but still involved physical human means for implementing and carrying out the signals. Depending upon the strength of the person, drumbeats provided limited intensity. Additionally, drumbeats possessed poor “signal to noise” after a certain distance. Accordingly, drumbeats had to be replaced, at least in part. In some cultures, carrier pigeons carried messages between people over extended geographic areas. Small messages, which were written on scraps of paper, often attached to legs of carrier pigeons, which flew from one location to another location. In many urban areas, these carrier pigeons were quite effective in sending messages. Although somewhat effective, many limitations still existed. For example, only a limited amount of information could be attached to the small legs of the carrier pigeon. Additionally, carrier pigeons often died, when diseased. Further, carrier pigeons required feed and had to be cleaned, since they were quite messy. Accordingly, carrier pigeons also had to be replaced.
Many of these primitive techniques have been replaced by radio, cellular phones, television, and other modern day communication means. These communication means were often good for communicating a certain type of information. For example, radio transmits voice information, such as people, songs, and the like, which is broadcast to a plurality of users. Cellular phones also transmit voice information. Such phones provide user to user communication. An example of a modern day technology for cellular phones is a technology commonly called “CDMA” developed by Qualcomm of San Diego, Calif. CDMA allows a user of a cellular phone to call anyone from anywhere in a mobile manner in the United States. Television similar to radio also provided broadcast communication of video programs to a wide variety of users. Television would be broadcast using television towers or satellites and the like.
Despite the availability of these modern day techniques, numerous limitations still exist. All of these techniques often have different formats, which make information difficult to transfer from one device type to another device type. Such formats are also difficult to control especially for a combination of audio and video information. Further, each of these techniques is often single purpose, which also limits use of each of these techniques. Additionally, video broadcasting for personal content information could not be distributed effectively, since many end user devices often used different formats and the like. Although there have been many advances, there are still numerous limitations, as noted.
From the above, it is seen that a technique for providing video information to people in an improved manner is highly desirable.